nationredfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Achievements
Here are the current listing of achievements in alphabetical order. (See also: Multiplayer Achievements) 2x9MM ﻿ ﻿ In one game kill 2 bosses using the Dual Glocks Absolute Kill 250000 zombies All 4 Deadly Get Fire Team, Mirror Image, Wild Bunch and Mantle of Cover then get a ghost pickup American Hero Kill over 5000 zombies in Free Play in one game Armory Stormshield, Regeneration, Armor, Counterblow, Aftershock then survive 10 minutes Arms Dealer Get at least one kill with every non-melee weapon in one game Blockade Survive for 15 attack waves in Barricade Mode Boss Hunter Friendly Fire, Mano a Mano and Boss Power then kill 5 bosses in one game Bouncer Survive 5 waves in Barricade Mode without the lower sentry guns having to fire a single shot Breather Pick up health then survive 25 seconds in Free Play without damage or firing a single shot Butcher Get 10 zombies sucked into one Meat Grinder Chain Reaction Pick up Friendly Fire and use a Zombie Bomber's explosion to kill two more nearby bombers ColdBlooded Survive for three attack waves in Barricade Mode without moving Collector Collect at least 20 perks in a single game Cover Kill 25 zombies while remaining inside one Turbine area Death Cheat Survive 5 minutes with health staying below 25% Demolitions Expert Get Shrapnel and Remote Detonator then use 10 grenades in one game Dive Bomber In one game dive jump through 10 Zombie Bombers causing them to detonate themselves DOA Engage DOA mode in Free Play, then kill 50 zombies during a single DOA ghost powerup Efficiceny Kill at least 10 zombies with one grenade Execution Kill at least 250 zombies using sentry guns Explosive Irony Deal the killing blow to a Grenade Zombie with a grenade Fire Chief Burn 800 zombies with the Flame Thrower Flak Jacket Get hurt by and survive 10 Zombie Bomber explosions in one game Flasher Kill 100 zombies stunned by flashbangs in one game Flatliner Bring yourself back to full health after nearly dying with Last Breath Fortress Survive for 10 attack waves in Barricade Mode Free Man Finish off a boss zombie with the Crowbar Grenadier Shrapnel and Midair Trigger then get 500 kills with the Grenade Launcher Guardian Complete the Point Defense mission Gunbarrel Kill the minigun zombie boss Gunslinger Complete any mission on 3 silver-star level using only the default Glock﻿ Gut Buster Decapitate 100 Big Boy zombies in a single game Held The Line Reach Wave 8 in Bridge Barricade mode Horde Kill 50 zombies within a ten second period Itemizer Pick up 250 powerups or items in one game Ladies First Kill 5 female zombies in one streak without killing a single male Lockdown Reach wave 2 in warehouse barricade without any zombie breaching the fence perimeter Magnet Collect 10 zombie-attracting Rammers in one game Merc Complete all missions on 5 silver-star level Moths to the Flame Set fire to 50 zombies that are being attracted by a Rammer in a single game No Guns Kill 500 zombies with a Melee weapon Not Addicted Pick up 10 health power-ups in one game when your health is at 100% One Shot One Kill ﻿ Kill 250 zombies with the rage powerup in one game﻿﻿ One Trick Killer Survive for 30 minutes in a game by only picking one perk and by only picking up a maximum of one new weapon Payback Take 2500 zombies down with you using the Vengeance perk Perforator Get the minigun and kill 50 zombies with it inside 9 seconds Pushover ﻿ In one game, kick a zombie after that same zombie hurt you and repeat 20x Pyro﻿ Set 250 zombies on fire with the incendiary rounds in a single game Right-Hand Man Get ghosts to kill 25 zombies in one streak while killing none yourself Runner Run a marathon length 26 miles/42 kms Rhylos' 50 Collect a total of 50 achievements SpeedKiller Kill any boss within 30 seconds of the boss appearing Stronghold Kill 100 zombies in Survival Mode without moving from start of game Stopping Power Kill 150 running zombies in a single game Survivor Survive for more than 2 minutes in Survival Mode TeleFrag Perform 20 remote grenade detonation Thinning the Horde Kill 1,000,000 zombies Ton of Bullets Fire 10000 bullets while not receiving any zombie damage Too Close For Comfort Kill 25 Bombers with a Steam Hammer in one game while staying outside their explosion range Top Dog ﻿ Complete all missions on 5 gold-star level﻿ Tough Guy Kill 1000 zombies in any single game without ever picking a perk Unseen While cloaked, kill 250 zombies in one game Untouchable Complete any mission without taking any zombie damage Victor Kill all zombie boss types Walker Complete the Walker mission on any silver or gold star level Warlord Complete all missions at 5 bronze-star difficulty﻿ Weapons Expert Get Dexterity, Intensity, Accuracy, Heavy Ammo, Improved Loadout then get 1000 kills Well Supplied Explode 3 propane gas tanks within a 10-second period Winner Complete all the story missions Back2Back ﻿ In a Coop game, stay within reaching distance of another player while not taking damage for 30 seconds﻿ Back to Life ﻿ In a Coop game, perform your first revival Close Encounter In a Coop game, kill a boss with a melee weapon﻿ Fenced﻿ In a Coop game, hold out until wave 20 in Barricade mode Headhunters ﻿ In a Coop game, kill 20 bosses with your team in a single game Machinist﻿﻿ In a Coop game, upgrade a sentry gun to a weapon station Organizer Host and play a Coop game Ressurector In a Coop game, perform three revivals in a single game Sustained ﻿ In a Coop game, revive another player and make sure they do not receive any damage for 15 seconds afterwards ﻿